Necro
Necro is one of Dizzy's two sentient wings. The other is Undine. Appearance Normally, Necro is a simple green wing upon Dizzy's back, but he can shapeshift into various other forms, one of them is the form most recognize him in, his Grim Reaper form. While in his Grim Reaper form, Necro has no legs, instead his hip is attached to Dizzy's back where the wing itself lays, making it seem as if Necro cannot leave his host. He looks like a traditional Grim Reaper with a skull face, cloak, and a single wing, though his entire color scheme is of green hues. It is unknown if he can leave Dizzy's back. Personality As a Spirit Guardian System, Necro takes his duty of protecting Dizzy to extremes. He is characterized as being excessively violent and aggressive, and it is implied that he is the manifestation of Dizzy's natural Gear instincts to kill. In spite of his volatile nature, he appears to care for Dizzy's feelings, such as shielding her eyes from a fallen opponent to spare her from worry and concern. Powers and Abilities Necro uses energy scythes to attack, can summon bursts of flames from the ground, orbs of fire, conjure floating dragon heads made of magma that can release beams of fire and can physically attack with an axe or hammer with viking motifs in melee; he has recently shown that he can morph his hands into scythe blades as well. He can also manifest himself as a mass of snakes or a worm-like creature. When he fully manifests himself by possessing Dizzy's body, he can trap an opponent within a materialized coffin from summoning circle and fire golden arrows with a longbow. He is also in charge of releasing Dizzy's most potent attacks such as the Imperial Ray and Gamma Ray. About Necro After falling 20,000 feet off of the Mayship from an attack by I-No, Dizzy suffered great trauma to her head, knocking her out, and allowing Necro to take control of her body, showing that it is possible for Necro and Undine to possess Dizzy if she is at least knocked out. After laying waste to several characters, Dizzy is finally 'cured' by Faust. Trivia *When he possesses Dizzy, he seems to have an outfit very similar to the one worn by Testament, although there is no more to it than that. *Necro and Undine are often called as "he" and "she" respectively. **Also, they are sometimes mistaken as Gears, but they are just Dizzy's systems. *In earlier installments, Dizzy would object to Necro's brutalizations of their enemy during certain attacks. *Undine and Necro do not appear to get along very well. In some taunts, for example, they can be seen bickering with each other. It is also said that that despite his general belligerence toward Undine, he is careful to never truly anger her as he fears her wrath. *After winning Necro will be shown using his cloak/wing to cover Dizzy to stop her from seeing her fallen enemy, or as a way of saying "stay away", showing that he does care for Dizzy's feelings. Necro_Portrait.png|''Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload'' Portrait |} Sprite Navigation Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Weapons Category:Systems Category:Males